Resident Eggy
Resident Eggy is a Halloween episode by The Monster from Gloucester. In this episode, Lab Rat causes a zombie outbreak, while the Penguins are assigned to rescue a young girl from the dangerous horde. Roles Starring: * Icy, Eggy, Freezer and Arcticus Featuring: * Lab Rat * Giggles * Naz * John * Bastion * Nester Appearances: * Brainbot * Lessy * Crafty * Biohazard * Chaffy * Pop and Cub * Yin and Yang * Zap * Nippy * Brushy * Buzz * Double-O-Eight * Generic Tree Friends * Generic Tree Zombies Plot Title card: Blood flows from the screen, revealing the title "RESIDENT EGGY". Main plot: A full moon appears. The screen pans across Tree Town, with trick-or-treaters, until it stops at the exterior of Lab Rat's laboratory. Inside, Lab Rat hums and gathers some chemicals from his cabinets. He pours two of the compounds into a beaker and swirls it around. The chemicals fizz and create a puff of smoke. Lab Rat puts a drop of the compound on a pigeon with one leg, the pigeon grows a leg and flies away. Lab Rat gives it a nod of approval. He soon looks at a picture of his late father and polishes it. Lab Rat sighs and wishes that his father can see his recent accomplishments. He soon gets an idea. A scientific montage follows. Lab Rat scribbles some equations on a chalkboard and ponders how his new experiment can work. He takes some DNA from a corpse that he found in the cemetery and puts it into the concoction. Lab Rat adds three elements to the concoction and shakes the test tube. The liquid spews out like a geyser and Lab Rat declares it a success. Lab Rat tests the new serum on a dead mouse and the mouse instantly springs back to life. The mouse gives Lab Rat a piece of cheese as a thanks for reviving it. At the same cemetery, Lab Rat searches for his father's grave, holding a lantern in his hand. He finally finds it and was about to pour the elixir on the grave, when some bats fly out of a nearby tree and startle him. The potion flies out of his hands and splashes onto a nearby grave. A zombie hand suddenly pops out of the grave. Lab Rat looks behind him to see the first zombie emerging. Lab Rat greets the zombie before it is about to attack him. Lab Rat kicks it away. The odor from the spilt potion spreads across the graveyard, causing more zombies to emerge from their graves and tombs. Lab Rat runs out of the cemetery as fast as he can and whistles up his hover bike in order to drive back to his laboratory. He looks out the window to see the zombies breaking out of the graveyard and chuckles evilly. On the streets, the HTFs continue with their trick or treating. But then the zombies appear and attack everyone. One zombie bit Lessy on her signature scar and one zombie is being seduced by Crafty. Meanwhile, Giggles is trick-or-treating with Biohazard and Zap, until the zombies come and scare Biohazard and Zap away, leaving Giggles by herself. At the Penguin HQ, Icy gets an urgent message on the intercom from Double-O-Eight, just as Eggy is hanging up the Halloween decorations. Double-O-Eight tells Icy that a zombie outbreak has broken out in Tree Town and a young girl is in the midst of the horde. 008 displays a picture of Giggles and Icy accepts the mission. Icy tells the other penguins that they are going to save Giggles from the zombies. Icy puts on a jacket due to it being cold outside and grabs a handgun. Icy steps out of the HQ, all dressed up. Meanwhile, Giggles stands scared, before a crowd of zombies close in on her. The Penguins arrive just in time. Icy stands between Giggles and Eggy, whipping out his gun when doing so. Icy shoots the zombies and the infected HTFs with the gun. Eggy tries to fight them back, but one zombie bites off his wing. Eggy screams in horror and runs into a garden shed, where he finds a chainsaw. Eggy puts the chainsaw on his stump and starts it up. Eggy bursts out of the shed and begins shredding some zombies with his new deadly appendage. Giggles and the other penguins are still busy fighting off the undead; Icy uses his guns, Freezer throws sticks of TNT and Arcticus is spraying acid to melt them. Eggy reappears and revs his chainsaw arm. Arcticus insists that they are doing well holding back the monsters, until an infected Buzz comes and slices his head off with a chainsaw, leaving Icy, Freezer, Giggles and Eggy in shock. Eggy puts up courage and shreds the ambushing zombies with his saw. All is clear. The Penguins guard Giggles as they walk along a sidewalk. They pass a boarded-up building, an eye appears and throws a rock at Eggy. Eggy wondered who threw it. Icy knocks on the door before he, Giggles and the other penguins are dragged in by a stranger. The stranger turned out to be John, who is sitting in the abandoned building with Naz, Bastion and Nester. Icy claims that they are survivors. John tells them that they have been in the building ever since the outbreak started. Nester passes it off as another mediocre zombie story. Just then, some zombie hands break through the boards. Icy fires a machine gun at them. Naz hides behind John and kisses him on the cheek. After the zombies dispersed, Bastion shows the crew a flask of the potion responsible for the outbreak. When he turns it around, it says "PROPERTY OF LAB RAT". They know what they must do. They find an abandoned SUV and ride it towards Lab Rat's laboratory, with Icy and John at the helm. Lab Rat hears a doorbell and the Penguins and survivors burst in. Lab Rat insists they will pay for this intrusion. Eggy bears his chainsaw at Lab Rat and chops off one of his arms. Lab Rat replaces it with a bone saw and the two begin a saw-on-saw battle. Eggy corners Lab Rat near one of his machines and asks for his surrender. Lab Rat rejects Eggy's offer and slaps his bone saw on the machine. The machine begins to wobble and topple over. Eggy gets out of the way and Lab Rat is soon crushed beneath it. Eggy rips off his bone saw and throws it away. Unfortunately it hits Nester in the head and kills him. The crew leaves the laboratory, with every infected HTF turning back to normal. Back in the lab, Lab Rat struggles to get out from his machine and sees that Freezer has left a dynamite. The laboratory explodes and Lab Rat dies. Now as a ghost, Lab Rat meets the spirit of his father. The episode ends with Lab Rat's father being disappointed at his work. Deaths and injuries * Lessy was bitten by a zombie. * Many other HTFs were devoured by the zombies. * Arcticus had his head cut off by an infected Buzz. * Nester's head was impaled on a bone saw. * Lab Rat dies when his laboratory exploded. Trivia * The title is a pun on the video game series Resident Evil. * Eggy replacing one of his arms with a chainsaw is a reference to the film series Evil Dead. * The writer's scary name comes from the fact that the writer lives near Gloucester. * This episode's plot is similar to Resident Evil IV. ''Icy's outfit in the episode resembles that of Leon Kennedy, the protagonist of the game. * John, Naz, Nester and Bastion hiding in an abandoned house is a reference to ''The Walking Dead. * In the graveyard, some tombstones can be seen with the names "K'Mart", "Mattress Firm", "Maplin (A British electronic store)", "Toys 'R Us (or is it?)" and "Sears". It's a reference to when the retail companies went bust in 2018. Category:Halloween Category:Fan Episodes